Democratic Republic of Maine
The Democratic Republic of Maine is a Titoist state in the northeast corner of North America. The Democratic Republic of Maine encompasses the former territory of the State of Maine of the former United States of America. The capitol of Maine is Augusta and its largest city is Portland. Maine has a decent standard of living and strong timber and fishing economies. The official languages of Maine are English and French, with English being by far the more widley used language. History The Democratic Republic of Maine was established after the fall of the United States of America. Maine and the rest of the northern New England states were left out of the People's States of America due to the lack of good transportation infratstructure exending past Massachusetts and the perceievd lack of importance on behalf of the PSA. Since its establishment, Maine has mantained a Titoist political philosophy due to the large neighbors in the region, Canada, Quebec, and the PSA, and the threat that these large powers pose to a smaller state like Maine. Foreign Relations Yugoslavia Maine has close relations with the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, mainly due to a shared political philosphy. Maine maintains an embassy in Belgrade and Yugoslavia maintains an embassy in Augusta. Yugoslavia and Maine are also strong trading partners. New Hampshire Maine and the State of New Hampshire have very poor relations. New Hampshire is a very conservative country and styles itself as a libertarian society. Many of the left wing and even liberal residents of New Hampshire fled to Maine, Vermont, or south to Massachusetts after the breakup of the United States, meaning that this political ideology is held by a majority of New Hampshirites. Skirmishes have occured between citizens and hunters long the Maine and New Hampshire border as tensions between the two states are high. Many Maine residents would like to see their neighbor conquered and incorporated into Maine or a larger, Titoist New England while New Hampshirites feel that Maine and its other communist neighbors pose an existential threat to its soveriegnty and libertarian way of life. Vermont Maine and the Vermont Socialist Republic have mediorce relations and have not established embassies with one another. Vermont for the most part is isolationist and has made no attempts to foster good relations with any of its neighbors, or any relations at all for that matter. Some in Maine feel that Vermont would be an integral part of a larger New England that would be able to properly defend itself against the larger neighbors in the region. People's States of America Maine and the People's States of America have poor relations, although Maine maintains an embassy in the Washington and the PSA maintains an embassy in Augusta. While some in the PSA accuse Maine of being resentful for not being incorporated into the PSA, many of the people of Maine are proud of their independece and are glad not to be in the same country. Canada Maine and Canada have mediocre relations and maintain emabssies in one another's capitols. While many of the residents of Maine and Canada have no opinion of each other, there are bitter rivalries among fishermen from Maine and fishermen from the Maritime Provinces due to the depelte fishing stocks up north. Quebec Maine and Quebec have good relations and embassies in one another's capitols.